True Beauty
by ObsidianTresses
Summary: COMPLETE! SESSKAG Sesshoumaru watches over Kagome while she sleeps. What could possibly be going through his mind?


DISCLAIMER! Idon't own any of the Inuyasha character. I don't even own the song called Beautiful by Me'shell Ndegeocello.

So Beautiful

DISCLAIMER!-I don't own any of the Inuyasha character. I don't even own the song called Beautiful by Me'shell Ndegeocello.

AN- When I heard this song on, So You Think You Can Dance?, I immediately fell in love with it. The song is truely beautiful, so if you can, get a chance to listen to it.

:

I have been watching her sleep for the past several hours. She looks so enchanting under the glow of the moonlight that streams through the window.

I cup her cheek, using the pad of my thumb to trace her long lashes, eyebrows, and the skin of her face. So, peaceful, so phenomenal this woman is.

Even through her slumber her radiance is brilliant. Innocent and majestic. That's the way this Sesshoumaru would describe her.

_Such pretty hair_

Her beautifully unkempt raven tresses have a blue sheen under the moonlight. They appear so soft, the way they cover her body; maybe I'll be the one to touch and feel the silkiness for the rest of her life. With her, our possibilities of a future are endless.

With gentleness, I run my fingers through her thick locks, savoring the sweet smell of her intoxicating scent. She's such a blessing to me.

_May I kiss you_

She makes me feel so complete and whole. She understands my need to be fierce and cold in the corporate world, but she can bring out the compassionate side in me, an extraordinary feat to say the least.

My eyes travel down to her mouth. Her plush, pink lips seem to be begging me to kiss them. I delicately touch them, adoring the way the part for me. So, I kiss her softly, careful not to wake her.

_May I kiss you there_

Her nakedness looks so inviting. The skin right there, under her ear all the way down to the place where her neck meets her shoulders, appears very appealing. I sweetly kiss along that trail. She tastes like a delicacy.

_So beautiful you are_

You are so beautiful and caring to be able to love someone like me. Someone who has mercilessly abandoned his own kin because of his heritage. I am the person who crushes people just to obtain my desires. "A force to be reckoned with," my father once said. I am indeed a monster.

_So beautiful_

I am thankful to have met another side of life where life is beautiful like her. With your energy for love and her courageous, caring heart, I do not understand how I deserve a woman of her caliber.

I caress the skin of her chest with light fingertips, feeling the smoothness and the slow, steady beats of her heart.

_Please don't move_

I feel her stir and hope she doesn't wake. I enjoy admiring her like this, under the glow of the night.

_You feel so good to me_

My hand moves to her side to feel the dips and curves of her supple, young body. Even with her femalely muscular body, everything is so velvetly.

_Hmm tell me my _

_Beautiful_

She mutters sweet nothings in her sleep. I smirk to myself knowing she is talking to me.

_Beautiful_

Despite the many times we've made love, she still so innocent and pure. Her purity makes me want to be more deserving of her. The way her body flushes and the heat her skin emits when I touch her is exhilarating. From her sweet words and her fierce ones, everything about her is lovely.

Even with her kind and caring heart, she can be such a spitfire. In our relationship, outside of it, and even in bed, she is ever-so passionate and fiery. She would do anything to do what is right, even if it means standing up to me. She never ceases to amaze me.

_So very beautiful_

There is a light about her that shines even in the darkest of times. Her personality and her strength, both physically and mentally, are baffling and breathtaking.

_So beautiful_

She is my...

_Beautiful_

She is my everything. This is true beauty.

_So beautiful_

"I love you, Kagome," I say as I kiss her forehead. Together, we fall asleep, content in one another's arms.

:DDDDDDDDDDD B Ratings and reviews put a smile on my face./b

AN- So, another fic is completed. For those of you who enjoy reading An Angel Inside Me and a Demon in you, please accept my sincerest apologies for not updating any sooner. I have written the chapter, and I'm about to send it to my beta. Hopefully, it'll be up by the end of this week.


End file.
